


it's our first date but i think i love you

by leeknowcantswim



Series: You Broke into my Apartment and Stole my Heart [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Cafe, First Dates, Fluffy, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minho and jisung are adorable, the cafe workers ship it, they get together offically in this, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowcantswim/pseuds/leeknowcantswim
Summary: jisung takes minho to a cat cafe and falls in love





	it's our first date but i think i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i would recommend reading the first part of this series before this one to fully understand

Minho's apartment was one of Jisung’s favourite places. It was small, cozy and made Jisung feel safe. And Minho had adorable cats that seemed to actually like Jisung. That was a major plus. 

 

Since that day when he had somehow managed to get Minho’s number and date, the two had grown closer, going on many dates over the course of three months to the point their friends called the other their ‘boyfriend’ but nothing official had happened yet. 

 

Jisung wanted to play it slow, let their relationship build before he finally popped the question. That and he was scared to actually ask Minho.  He already had the approval of Minho’s cats, his best friends and Minho’s ‘mother’ aka Woojin. He knew the other liked him enough to tolerate his presence at his apartment 3 times out of the week at the least. He knew Minho’s favourite colour (it was mint), how he was from a small town but moved here at the young age of 18 alone, rooming with Woojin in his first year of university. He knew the other kept his clothes in bundles, piled in his closet and normally covered in cat fur.

 

He knew that Minho didn’t have any family apart from his elderly grandparents back in his hometown, how Felix and Hyunjin were the brothers he never got to have but always wanted. He knew that Minho hated mornings but woke up early anyway, how caring he was under his sarcasm and snide comments. He knew how his eyes glowed when he talked about dancing, how much he adored his three cats. He knew Minho’s fear of heights and how he didn't like baths but enjoyed face masks. 

 

He knew everything about Minho apart from his reaction to being confessed to. Jisung didn't want that to go wrong. He liked Minho to the point his heart hurt when thinking about if the boy rejected him. To Jisung, he would rather hide his feelings and stay as the older boys friend than risk their friendship. 

 

Besides, it wasn't like Jisung actually deserved to date this wonderful being that was Lee Minho. Minho was everything he wasn’t and Jisung didn’t want to drag him down to his level. It would be like seeing an angel fall from grace. 

 

“I can literally hear you thinking from here,” Minho’s voice startled him from his thoughts as the older boy flopped onto his couch, finished feeding the cats as he smiled towards Jisung, “Our children have been fed and sedated so why don’t you tell me what's got you thinking?” 

 

Jisung bit his lip, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the words ‘our children’, “Just about the first time we actually hung out.” 

 

Minho hummed, tangling their hands together as a fond look filled his eyes, “You mean the date were you spilled coffee all over me?” 

 

Jisung groaned as he remembered, face flushing as he nodded. Minho squeezed his hands, smiling softly towards Jisung.

_ Jisung was more nerves for this moment that he had been when he had to have surgery on his arm back in the 5th grade after he shattered it while climbing a tree, and that time he puked all over his mother.  _

 

_ Fingers crossed he didn't puke all over Minho. As much as the other boy was kind and understanding, Jisung didn't think that Minho would like that.  _

 

_ His fingers tapped in an uneven rhythm on top of the wooden table, heart in his throat as he kept his eyes glued to his phone, waiting for the text that said ‘sorry can’t make it’ or ‘it was just a joke’. He’d gotten both, along with other variations, many times over the years after boys and girls alike decided they either didn't want to follow through with a date or they just didn't mean it in the first place.  _

 

_ Minho was legitimately one of the best-looking people that Jisung had ever laid eyes on, plus he was kind and understanding if their adventure that Monday Morning. He even made Jisung a delicious breakfast, gave him painkillers and listened to him ramble about his music! Not to mention he actually looked interested in what he had to say. _

 

_ To Jisung, Minho hit all the imaginary boxes on the checklist for ‘Perfect Boyfriend’. Kind, caring, funny, hot, smart, cute, actually listened -- the list could go on forever.  _

 

_ It had been a full week since the last time he actually saw Minho in person, but the other boy and himself had been texting pretty much nonstop since Jisung had sent Minho the details for their date, making sure the other boy was fine with it. He had kept one detail to himself though.  _

 

_ The cafe he was currently waiting in for Minho was a cat cafe, one of the only ones in the area. It was highly rated and the cats were actually treated well. Jisung would proudly admit he visited the cafe a lot, but he had never brought a date there.  _

 

_ He hoped Minho liked it, heart pounding as the time ticked by. They were meant to meet at 2pm, after Minho’s dance practice with his trope. The actual practice ended at 1pm, but Minho insisted he had to have time to look ‘presentable’ for Jisung.  _

 

_ Jisung was so focused on his phone that he barely looked up when the chair across from him pulled out and another body sat across from him. He did look up when he heard the soft chuckle.  _

 

_ Instantly, his eyes met Minho’s own and Jisung felt his heart stop. The boy across from him just looked so….soft. A simple oversized pink sweater and jeans created his outfit, yet Minho made it as if he came right off a runway, hair styled messily and eyes crinkled in a smile.  _

 

_ “Minho-” Jisung barely noticed as he whispered the word in awe, suddenly feeling self-conscious in his plain t-shirt, ripped jeans and leather jacket. He had barely brushed his hair this morning!  _

 

_ Minho’s eyes twinkled in amusement, “Like what you see Sungie?” Jisung could easily read behind the teasing in Minho’s eyes, a nervousness hidden behind confidence and ease, making Jisung breathe just a bit easier.  _

 

_ The blonde nodded honestly, eyes wide, “I do. You look beautiful Minho.”  _

 

_ Minho looked only slightly taken aback by Jisung’s complement, cheeks tinting pink as he glanced away towards the menu. “You look amazing yourself Sungie,”  _

 

_ Jisung’s face exploded in red, Jisung literally feeling the heat rise off his cheeks as he grinned widely towards the other, cautiously reaching across the table and intertwining their hands loosely. He tried not to think about how perfectly the others hand fit in his own.  _

 

_ Minho looked towards their hands before looking back towards Jisung in wonder, eyes wide as his mouth parted slightly. Then a beautiful smile, one that Jisung wanted to see every day, covered his face and he tightened his grip on Jisungs hand.  _

 

_ “What are you gonna get?” Minho asked softly, nodding towards the menu, “I’ve never been here before.”  _

 

_ Jisung licked his lips, “I’m going to get a caramel latte...but I have a feeling you’d like the strawberry smoothie. It's really good.”  _

 

_ Minho’s eyes twinkled once more before he nodded, glancing around, “Are we gonna order or…” _

 

_ “Oh!” Jisung hurriedly pulled his phone up, “They have an app that lets you order from your table!” he quickly inputted the orders, silently added 2 slices of carrot cake, Minho’s favorite, as well.  _

 

_ As Jisung did this, Minho looked around the cafe some more, taking in the adorable appearance.  _

 

_ It was covered in pastels and soft pictures of cats that made him want to coo, the employees looked happy, smiles on their faces as they served. Then his eyes caught on the sign above the menu.  _

 

**_‘CATS THROUGH LEFT DOOR; PLEASE NO FOOD PAST THIS LINE.’_ **

 

_ “Jisung?”  _

 

_ “Hmmm?” the other boy was busy finishing the order, finalizing his payment and tipping staff as much as a struggling University student could.  _

 

_ “Did you bring me to a cat cafe?”  _

 

_ “Hmm? Oh yeah! It's my favorite cafe, and I know you love cats so I figured you’d like it here?” he ended his sentence in a question, heart pounding as he watched Minho’s expression.  _

 

_ “Like it?” Minho smiled broadly, “I love it!”  _

 

_ “Thank goodness--” Jisung returned his smile, “I was hoping you would.”  _

 

_ Jisung blushed again as Minho looked at him with this fond look that Jisung had never seen before, a soft smile on the other's lips as he squeezed Jisung’s hand once again. “You’re amazing, you know that?”  _

 

_ “What? No, I’m not.” Jisung shook his head, hair falling into his face.  _

 

_ “You are.” Minho was insistent, “You’re funny, you’re cute, you’re talented as hell -- yes I listened to some of your songs, they’re so good Jisungie -- and you're caring! Sure you broke into my apartment, but hey, everyone has to have something wrong with them!”  _

 

_ Jisung felt like his heart was going to burst, face practically glowing as he blushed and spluttered over Minho’s words, mouth opening and closing before he finally gave up with a weak, “I’m really not.”  _

 

_ Minho shook his head, his beautiful eyes glowing in determination, “If you still don’t believe me, then I will prove it to you every day.”  _

 

_ Jisung wanted to whine. Minho was making him feel like a melted puddle of goo. Before Jisung could respond, probably with muddled words and stutters, an employee appeared with their order, carefully places the cat-themed food and drinks on the table and smiling softly towards them both when she spotted their conjoined hand still resting on the table.  _

 

_ “Enjoy your meal you two.” She bowed before leaving, eyes kind and Jisung realized just how much he loved this cafe.  _

 

_ “This looks amazing!” Minho gaped towards the cake and drink, jaw-dropping in awe before he licked his lips.  _

 

_ Jisung just beamed before lifting his own drink and sipping it, watching in amusement as Minho began to try his food in front of him.  _

 

_ The two ate in relative silence, simply enjoying their food and one another's a company.  _

 

_ “That cake was heavenly,” Minho sighed, looking extremely happy as he leaned back slightly in his chair. “And you were right about the drink. I loved it.”  _

 

_ Jisung beamed, “I’m glad! I remember that you said you liked strawberries so I thought you’d enjoy it! Plus, I know you don’t like much cake unless its carrot cake, which I still find strange by the way.”  _

 

_ Minho looked amazed, “You remember me saying that?”  _

 

_ Jisung nodded, tilting his head in confusion, “Yeah, of course! I remember everything you say!”  _

 

_ And Jisung didn’t know it, but that was the moment that Minho fell in love with him, even though this was their very first date.  _

 

_ “I…” Minho didn’t know what to say, instead of settling for a soft smile as he looked over at the boy across from him in wonderment.  _

 

_ Jisung smiled back, tugging Minho out of his seat, “Come on, let's go see the cats.”  _

 

_ As soon as Minho saw the cats in the back room, he instantly let go of Jisung’s hand, practically diving towards the felines who seemed to surround him as they called for attention  _

 

_ Normally, Jisung would be upset that his date wasn't paying attention to him, something that sadly happened more often than not, but watching Minho look so undeniably happy made him smile instead of frown.  _

 

_ “Your boyfriend is adorable,” the same employee from before whispered to him, smiling towards him as he blushed. _

 

_ “Y-yeah he really is.” Jisung managed to respond, looking towards Minho with pure love.  _

 

_ Watching him, smiling and giggling as he played with the cats around him, looking so soft and tiny in his oversized pink sweater made Jisungs heart flutter. It was at that moment he fell in love with Minho.  _

 

_ Later, when he finally managed to pry Minho from the cat cafe with the promise to return, he had grabbed a coffee to go, knowing he would need it later.   _

 

_ Only he never got to drink it as he ended up spilling it all over Minho’s pretty pink sweater when the other caught him when he tripped over his own two feet.  _

 

“I’m still so sorry for that--” 

 

Minho waved him off, “Sungie, it’s ok. You didn’t mean to do it.”

 

Jisung looked towards him, eyes watching their joined hands for a second before drifting up, eyes tracing the other features that were highlighted in the sunlight, before meeting Minho’s own eyes. God he loved his eyes. 

They seemed to glow in excitement and mischief, twinkling whenever he looked at you in wonder and happiness. His eyes seemed to suck Jisung in and he knew he could spend hours staring into Minho’s eyes. 

 

“I love your eyes,” Jisung whispered, staring towards Minho as if in a trance. 

 

Minho smiled widely, “I love your eyes as well Jisungie,” 

 

“I love your face too,” Jisung was suddenly speaking and he couldn’t stop, “I love your hair, your laughter, your smiles, your frowns, your giggling, your voice --”

 

Minho watched him, squeezing his hands as he smiled softly towards Jisung. 

 

The blonde swallowed before forcing himself to continue, “I love how much you care for people, I love how you look when you're talking about something you love, I love how open you are and how you allow yourself to try new things even if you're scared. I love how you blush at compliments, and I love how you listen to me and actually seem to care. I love your smile and how it lights up the whole room, I love how kind you are to everyone--” 

 

Jisung was cut off by Minho surging forwards and pressing his lips to Jisungs own, catching the other off guard for just a moment. 

 

Jisung felt his heart want to explode as he wrapped his arms around Minho's waist, bringing him closer to him as Minho’s hands rested on his cheeks, thumbs rubbing soft circles on the skin there. 

 

Jisung found another thing he loved about Minho. The amount of pure love and passion he put into kissing.

 

_ (“so boyfriends?” jisung asked after he got over his daze, smiling dumbly towards minho. _

 

_ “Boyfriends.” minho giggled, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of jisungs mouth, “definitely.” _

 

_ “thank god i don’t think i would have been able to be friends after a kiss like that.” _

 

_ “want another?”  _

 

_ “from you? always.”)  _

  
  



End file.
